


The Missing Episode

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, South Park
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cartman shoves a thing up his ass, Creepypasta, F/F, Hyper-Realistic Porn, Lawsuits, Lost Episodes - Freeform, Orgy, Porn, Porn Shops, Toilets, Transformer Toys, VHS Tapes, groin kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: There was another episode from the 1999 season that never aired. For shocking reasons.





	The Missing Episode

So there was this lost episode of South Park that never aired and got buried somewhere. My dad's dermatologist's wife's mechanic's oldest son's dog's babysitter used to work at Comedy Central and one day I ran into them at the porn shop.

"So what's this rumor about a lost ep of South Park?" I asked. The lady got all freaked out and dragged me into the bathroom, and after we had sex she told me the dark terrifying story.

It turns out the episode was made 78 days after Hurricane Floyd and it was supposed to be about Kyle getting a new Transformer toy but Matt and Trey got sued by Hasbro. Like not just for money, Hasbro thugs broke into the studio and beat the shit out of everyone and tried to burn the tape.

"I got a copy though," said the lady, it was a VHS that only played on machines from the 1990s. So I popped it into my old VCR and sat down to watch it. Kyle was playing with a Transformer plane but only Stan and Kenny were there for some reason.

"That was real cool of your mom to get that for you," said Stan, before the dildo came to life and ate Kenny. "And cool of her to let us stay out all night playing with it. I wonder why?"

Then it cut to the inside of Kyle's house where all the moms on South Park were having a hyper-realistic lesbian orgy with hyper-realistic bouncing boobs, gushing vaginas, and real moans. That was the whole rest of the episode, just the moms fucking each other.

Then the end showed Cartman glued to the toilet yelling for help before the toilet sucked him up and ate him.

It was so stupid I had a viewing party with all my friends the next night. But just as the ending was coming on screen Cartman walked in and shoved the tape up his ass.

"AY! STOP WHACKIN' OFF TO MAH MOM OR IMMA KICK YOU SQUA' IN THE NUTS!"

And then he did. Ouch.


End file.
